


Death and Lunch Plans

by ToxicLaughter



Series: Murlendez AUs [7]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017), Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't worry, Later in the story, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, its only gonna be a little sad, that is integral to the plot, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicLaughter/pseuds/ToxicLaughter
Summary: Shaun ends up in Hell after an unlucky bus crash that left him on life support. While his body is out of commission a demon decides to hire his soul for some hauntingly evil work. His first victim: brand new doctor, Neil Melendez.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a while, haha, and I still have yet to watch the new season, so no spoilers in the comments just yet, but I was reminiscing the other day and rewatched one of my favorite animations ever called Welcome To Hell. For those of you who haven’t seen it I’m gonna leave the link below, I highly suggest you check it out. For the most part of this fic I’m just using the basic structure of the animation and adding some of my own ideas, but this fic is definitely Welcome To Hell inspired.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Welcome to Hell: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zO7BfUKmheo

The last thing he remembers is the bus tipping over. Most residential buses don’t have seatbelts for the passengers, or if they do most people didn’t use them. Shaun certainly didn’t, which looking back was part of the problem. Part of the reason he flew from his seat and part of the reason why his head slammed against the window and then a hand rail and then…well he wasn’t sure what else his head hit after the hand rail. His body ached and his vision was red. Just a twitch of his fingers and he could tell that his whole body was twisted in the wrong way.

There are the sounds of sirens, voices of EMTs, and then the lights of the ambulances. He moves to tilt his head, but even the attempt makes him whimper in pain. His eyes close before the EMTs get to him.

Shaun is a little surprised to open his eyes. He was sure he was dead. He may not be a doctor, yet, but he knew that what had happened had not been something so easily fixed. Tilting his head to one side he’s confused by the sight of darkness in either direction. Were the lights off?

“Need a hand?”

The hand is tan, white, and attached to an arm covered in a purple suit sleeve. Shaun lifts his own hand, which is strangely enough not wearing a hospital gown, and lets the stranger lift him to his feet. Like magic his surroundings change to an office. 

“It’s a bit strange to meet you here, Mr. Murphy,” the man before him is tall and thin, hair red like autumn leaves and skin tan like he’s been on a vacation recently. “The name’s Mephistopheles, why don’t you take a seat?”

Shaun, on auto pilot, sits down in the comfortable black chair. Mephistopheles opens the bottom drawer to a file cabinet that seemingly goes on for forever. Shaun looks upwards, squinting to see if he could find the top of the cabinet. The sound of the drawer slamming shut brings his attention back to the suit clad man.

“Only twenty years old, that is tough,” Mephistopheles has a manila folder in his hands and sits down in his office chair without taking his eyes off it. “Studying to become a doctor, currently residing in Casper, likes to take the bus…bet you’re regretting that last one right about now, huh?” He looks up, clearly looking for a laugh from his audience.

Shaun shrugs.

“O…kay. Well, I bet you’re wondering why you’re here today!”

“Yes. I am.”

Mephistopheles seems uncomfortable, but to Shaun’s surprise he doesn’t let it affect his chipper mood. “Well, Mr. Murphy, I’d like to first ease some of that sense of dread hanging over you.” He stands and rounds his desk, speaking as he walks. “You’re technically not dead, but you are sitting on that very thin line of dead and alive. Currently your body is in Cheyenne Regional Medical Center, being held in the living world by life support machines, but your soul is here, with me.”

“Where are we?”

Mephistopheles walks past Shaun and towards the office’s door. He lifts the blinds, revealing a world engulfed in green flames. “This is Hell.” He drops the blinds. “It’s a bit of a mess right now, we have a few turf wars going on and the Jamberry consultants keep harassing the other demons, making it very hard to do our jobs.” He sighs. “But, you won’t really have to worry about that. You’ll get to be in the human world, doing some…recruiting.” He walks back to his desk and sits on the oak top. “You’ll be in charge of harassing, annoying, and being a general nuisance to a human counterpart until they, ya know, punch their own ticket.”

“You want me to…kill someone?”

“Think of it more like you’re helping someone transition from one life to another. Eternity in Hell isn’t as bad as it sounds.”

Shaun frowns. The whole situation seems strange to him. Like he’s dreaming. He pinches his thigh. The pain is there, but he doesn’t suddenly wake up in his bed. Or a hospital bed. Or anywhere but this office.

“You start tomorrow with your first,” Mephistopheles coughs. “Victim. If you do a good enough job and reach your assigned quota, which is one hundred by the way, you’ll be transferred from Hell to Heaven until you either die or your human doctors miraculously save you. But until you meet that quota, you’ll be in Hell, forever.”

“I don’t-,”

“Good luck!”

His surroundings change again. This time he’s standing in a hospital, in his hands is a folder. He opens it. There’s a photo of a man with dark skin and a tattoo on the side of his neck. The file says his name is Neil Melendez. He’s twenty-eight. When Shaun lifts his head from the folder he sees the man. He’s in a group of doctors, wearing a white coat and light blue scrubs. He’s listening intently to what the doctor at the front is saying as they group walks towards Shaun, occasionally writing things down.

Shaun realizes almost too late he’s standing in the center of the walkway and moves to the side for the group. Neil walks by him, giving him a short glance and a twist of his shoulders to avoid from touching him, and continues on. Shaun notices movement out of the side of his eye and turns to see Mephistopheles standing beside him.

So it really did happen. Or at least, if it is a dream, it hasn’t stopped just yet.

“Can he see me?”

“He can. Everyone else can’t.”

“Can he see you?”

“Nope.”

Shaun nods, looking back to Neil’s retreating back. “How am I supposed to do this?”

“Just do whatever feels right. It shouldn’t be that hard to get someone to kill themselves, you humans are pretty easy to manipulate.” Shaun doesn’t acknowledge the dig at humanity and starts walking towards the direction Neil just went. “I believe in you!” Mephistopheles yells after him. “You’re gonna do great!”


	2. Chapter One: Lonely Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil begins to realize that he’s being followed by a strange man, he confronts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this took for freaking ever. I neglected it so I could put some time into my own original story. Hopefully I’ll get the few chapters I have for this planned out in the next month or so and then get onto some other AUs. Coffee shop AU incoming folks, don’t you worry.

He first notices him a week into his residency. He’s about average height, taller than Neil however, and skinny like he could use a good meal. For a few days after that he just sort of assumes the young man must work at the hospital. Surely not as a doctor, but maybe a janitor or a phlebotomist. He’s not entirely sure who he is and for a while he doesn’t care. But then suddenly he’s sees the young man up close and his baby blues make Neil’s knees weak. He thinks he’s glad that him and Jessica are ‘on a break’, glad that he can think inappropriate thoughts about someone who isn’t his girlfriend (ex-girlfriend?) without feeling guilty. 

Then things start to get strange. Neil starts seeing those baby blues outside his house, just out of the corner of his eye, but when he turns his head, they’re gone. He sees him at the Starbucks Neil buys his morning coffee from and the gas station he gets his weekly cheat day snacks. It’s starting to get scary. He never thought he’d get a stalker. He tries to remember if he’s ever spoken to the man. He doesn’t think he has.

When he sees the young man waiting outside the King Soopers he shops at, only a few weeks after his first appearance, Neil bristles. He stomps to his car, throws the bags of fresh meat and veggies into the trunk of his car, then stomps towards the young man. To his credit, the blue-eyed man doesn’t try to run away and doesn’t flinch when Neil approaches him. He does however, take a step back when Neil pushes him by both his shoulders.

“The hell is your problem?”

“Uh, hello.”

Neil clenches his fist. “Why are you following me around?”

The man looks away, towards the direction of Neil’s car. “I’m a demon and I’m here to kill you.”

That makes Neil stumble a bit. His eyebrows raise, and he has to let out a breath to get his brain to process things again. He does a quick once over of the self-proclaimed demon. _He doesn’t_ look _a drug addict_. “Have you been drinking? Or are you high?” 

“No. I told you, I’m a demon.”

“So both.” He says, exasperated.

“I don’t believe drugs or alcohol affect me in this state. Although I’m not sure.”

Neil looks around. He’s sure that if he stays talking to this _fucking psychopath_ any longer he’ll end up causing a scene, something he’d rather not do. “Look. Leave me alone. Demon or not. Fuck off.”

He doesn’t. Neil almost calls the police when he arrives at his apartment that night. The self-proclaimed demon is sitting on the steps that lead to his door, staring at the ground. He stops walking and pulls out his cell phone. “So, you’re a stalker then?”

The man laughs like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard and stands. “I told you, I’m a demon.”

“You’re starting to sound more like a broken record to me.” The man laughs again, and Neil can’t help but smile at his own joke. “But seriously, get lost before I call the police. It was weird at the hospital but now I’m pretty sure it’s criminal.” He’s met with silence. Neil sighs and enters his house, closing and locking the door behind him. He peaks out the curtains next to his door, checking to see if the man had left yet. He hadn’t. Instead he was staring right at Neil through the window. Neil frowned and mouthed the words ‘go away’ before shutting the curtains.

Neil almost shits himself when he turns and finds the man standing next to him. “Jesus Christ! How’d you get in my house?!”

“I feel like if I tell you again, you won’t believe me.”

“I’m calling the police.”

“Okay.”

Neil purses his lips. “You don’t sound very worried.” The man shrugs. Neil still has his phone in his hand and he’s gripping it hard enough to make his hands hurt. It’s been a long time since his heat beat this fast, even when he was dealing with patients coding. The hospital was his territory, easy to maneuver. A strange - potentially delusional - man was not his forte in the slightest. “If you’re being honest, and neither one of us are crazy, then explain to me why.”

“Why what?”

“Why me?”

The man hums. “I-I don’t know.”

<>

The next morning seems to just suddenly arrive. Neil wakes up on his couch, still in his clothes from the day before. He had stayed up late last night listening to that lunatic rave about Hell and a bus crash and whatever else Neil could get him to talk about. Once he got the kid going, he wouldn’t stop. He even got his name. Shaun Murphy.

He rubs his eyes, standing and heading for the kitchen. He’s got the day off, since he just pulled a twenty-four-hour shift, and he plans on using it to do research on his newly acquired shadow. The young man had left right before Neil fell asleep, mumbling something about how he didn’t need to sleep and that it would be weird for him to watch Neil sleep. He rolls his eyes, yeah _that_ would be the weird part.

As his coffee brews Neil googles the name. It pulls up nothing. He frowns and googles ‘Shaun Murphy + Casper’. The kid had kept making references to the town, mentioning the high school a time or two. He pulls up just a few articles, most of them unrelated, but the one at the top is exactly what he’s looking for. He taps on the link and pours his drink as the webpage loads.

**CASPER BUS SYSTEM SUFFERS FATAL CRASH LAST NIGHT**

Neil checks the date. The article was posted a few days ago.

**Last night around 8pm the F-Line bus was headed west on Main St. when a red pickup truck swerved in front of the bus. The driver of the bus swerved as well, causing the bus to topple to it’s side and into a nearby fire hydrant.**

**The driver of the truck, Kevin O’Neil (17), survived with only minor injuries and in currently being held in the county jail.**

**Bus driver, Malarie Keller (58), suffered minor injuries upon the crash. Lucas Folley (32), Kaylee Jennings (8), and Jacob Lin (25) died at the scene. Two others, Leslie Jennings (31) and Shaun Murphy (20) suffered life threatening conditions and were Flight For Life-d to the Cheyenne Regional Medical Center. No update on their condition has been released.**

Neil sipped at the black coffee, scrunching his face at the taste. 

He followed a few links at the bottom of the article to find photos of those mentioned. He figured he must have the wrong Shaun Murphy from Casper. Or his Shaun Murphy had lied about being from Casper or lied about his name. Or something. Things weren’t adding up. He finds that the newspaper uploaded photos of each of the passengers and the bus driver. He scrolls all the way down until he finds who he’s looking for.

He clenches the handle of his mug. This can’t be right.

“Oh, they wrote about it.” 

Neil drops his mug and curses when hot coffee splatters everywhere. Thankfully the mug doesn’t break.

“The fuck is wrong with you?!”

Shaun flinches and turns away from Neil, leaving the kitchen. Neil, still spitting out every swear word he could come up with, cleaned up the mess as quickly as he could and followed after the young man.

“Hello.”

Neil grimaces. “Hey.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Are you the Shaun Murphy in this article? The one that was in the bus crash?” Shaun nods. “So, when you were saying you’re a demon you weren’t…lying.”

“No, I was telling the truth.”

“Fuck,” Neil plops himself down on his couch next to the man – er, demon – and rests his head in his hand. “I need to go to church more.”


End file.
